


drinking beer and being shits

by runeshadow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, alex and maggie are little shits, and i love them, idk dude, smol fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeshadow/pseuds/runeshadow
Summary: they're not judging, really they're not, well maybe a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr post http://jhack85.tumblr.com/post/153870649879  
> it's a little ditty not too long. I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> *disclaimer*No male ego's have been bruised (too much) during the making of this fic. 
> 
> (supergirl and the characters are not mine and never will be, It would be a lot gayer if it were)

“It’s like watching a pack of hyenas fighting over scraps” Alex snorts while she takes a sip of her beer. Maggie instantly pounds her back when she starts coughing, the beer having gone down the wrong way.  
But to be fair, the detective has a point. For the past hour the guys have been trying to one up the other, falling over each other to help Kara when needed, and more annoyingly, even when not needed. 

Despite reminding him that she has super strength, Winn insists on opening a jar, blushing profusely when Maggie has enough and takes the jar out of his hands, opening it instantly. The grinning face of James and superior smirk of Mon-El only deepens his humiliation.  
James’ grin soon fades though, as the conversation gravitates towards the vigilante Guardian. Kara exclaims that an untrained civilian with no super powers has no business in National City and that he’s causing her more problems than actually helping her. 

Alex would feel sorry for him, but Kara has a point. And seeing him sulk is just too funny. 

That just leaves Mon-El. Alex is sure there’s a good guy in there somewhere. The Daxamite just has to learn how to behave like a proper human being and not like a misogynistic pig. Him exclaiming that he wants to mate Kara really pissed the agent off and she gave him a piece of her mind as soon as she got him alone. She’s pretty sure she found a seventh way of hurting someone with her index finger judging by the way Mon-El walked after their tete-a-tete. But, he hasn’t tried anything since. 

Alex is pulled out of her reverie when Maggie gives her a new bottle of beer, having absentmindedly drained the previous one. She sees that the Trivial Pursuit game has been set up, and Kara is getting more and more anxious. 

“Am I being a bitch when I secretly want to videotape their reactions?” Maggie flashes her dimples as she grins widely. Alex smiles and takes the latina’s face in her hands, kissing the dimples. “Yes, but it’s one of the things I love about you.” Maggie kisses her back and takes out her phone when she hears the knock on the door. “Well babe, we might be little shits, but at least we’re shits together.”

The video of the trio’s reaction to Kara passionately kissing Lena Luthor ends up on Alex’s facebook and Maggie’s twitter. The tumblr notes in the millions.


End file.
